


July 24th - Alternate Ending

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [24]
Category: Detroit: Evolution, detroit:become human, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, DEArtfest, I normally end it happily, It got angsty, M/M, but nope, i made it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: I had the most fun writing this fic so I'm not sure what that says about me but I hope y'all liked it! Well... as much as you can like the sad stuff... I'm genuinely really proud of how this one turned out!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	July 24th - Alternate Ending

“Gonna shoot me?” Ada called out to Miller. His hands were shaking but he took the shot. Thirium spilled from the hole in her shoulder but it wasn’t enough to stop her. Until Nines stepped in. The deviation process was quick and harmless. Ada saw her wrongs. Pain, fear, love: emotions flooded through her like a wave of knowledge that she had never seen before. She was a deviant. Nines fell away from the interface; it had worked. He looked to Gavin and smiled. They had done it! But Gavin wasn’t getting up. He lay motionless on the ground where Ada had released him from a choke hold, breathing shallowly. A small pool of blood was forming around his skull. Nines gasped and rushed to his side.  
“I heard a shot, what… GAVIN!” Tina screamed as she rushed into the room. She moved to hold him but Nines stopped her.  
“We don’t know what injuries he has sustained, don’t touch him. I’ve called an ambulance. Ada you need to leave.”  
“What?” Ada and Chris replied simultaneously.  
“Chris you can’t tell me that we should let her rot in a cell for actions she had no control over. She can leave, we’ll say she escaped.”  
Tina glanced towards Ada and nodded, “Go but go quickly, backup and now an ambulance are on the way.”  
“Thank you. All of you. I will never be able to repay you.” Ada said breathlessly as she headed to the back door.

Nines’ attention turned back to Gavin. The crimson pool was growing larger by the second and Nines’ scans showed that his condition was deteriorating. Nines impulsively shot up and backed away. He wanted to be there and care for Gavin but the situation looked bleak. With deviation came emotions, including that of panic. 

Tension grew in his body, his limbs locked up and he froze. The only part of him now visibly moving was his eyelids which were blinking frantically. He wanted to reach out for help but he didn’t know who. He wanted support but no one could give it to him. The LED on the side of his head was radiating the colour red. Tears were streaming down his face. Why the fuck did Kamski have to give him tear ducts… He was afraid. He was lost. And the one person who could help him was fading.

“Nines?” Chris said glancing over to the android who had essentially gone into shutdown. He hurried over and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. “Everything is gonna be ok buddy. Stay with us. The ambulance will be here any minute and they’re gonna take care of him.” Chris’ voice was calming but Nines couldn’t break away from this feeling of dread. In times like this he would go to the Zen Garden. He would speak with Zen Gavin and just word vomit about his feelings. He didn’t have a Zen Gavin anymore. He didn’t have a Real Gavin anymore.

The next few hours were a blur. The paramedics showed up and took Gavin to the ambulance. Nines wasn’t allowed to ride with him. Tina, Chris and Nines made their way to the hospital in the squad car. Nines was silent and was just stuck in his own head, as much as Tina and Chris tried to distract him. He was breaking from the inside out.  
The hospital was even worse. He was forced to wait in a fairly quiet, empty waiting room just left to sit with the fact that the love of his life was dying. He couldn’t let him get away so soon after they had accepted their love for each other. He could feel Chris’ hand on his shoulder and could hear him telling Tina to sit down and relax. Nines was in shut down mode but the one sentence he could get out kept him grounded.  
“I love you both.” The second he said that he felt Chris’ arm reach around him and he felt Tina tackle him from the other side. He loved these two as much as he loved Gavin. Without their support, he wouldn’t be able to even be here for Gavin.

After a few hours of being stuck in this waiting room, a doctor emerged from one of the doors. Tina and Chris rushed over to the older woman in a doctor's coat. Nines stayed where he was but of course he could hear every word.  
“We did everything we could. His condition continued to worsen throughout the operation. His skull has been fixed but he remains comatose. His condition is beginning to stabilize but not at a fast rate. We have no idea as to how long he may remain in this state. I am so sorry.” Nines began to hear both Chris and Tina fight to hold back tears. He was doing the same from his chair. Just a few hours ago, Nines was kissing this man. Now he was in a coma. And it was his fault. He should’ve just let them shoot. He shouldn’t have tried deviation. He would be awake and well if Nines hadn’t been such a martyr. Nines got up and approached the doctor.  
“Can you fetch his things: his jacket, his keys, anything like that? He has no living relatives currently and someone needs to go and take care of his home. He has a house cat that needs taking care of.”  
“Of course, I’ll be back in just a moment.”  
“Nines..” Tina whimpered between heavy breaths as she tried to control her sobs.  
“Someone needs to go and take care of Asshole.”  
“I’m coming.” Tina replied.

They both arrived at the apartment to Asshole scratching at the cupboard where Gavin kept the cat food. Nines began pouring him out a bowl whilst Tina returned some of his belongings to their rightful homes. It was a solemn event. Both of them moved wordlessly around the house as they went about small tasks. The sun was beginning to rise. They had been up all night and they were both exhausted. After feeding Asshole, Nines sat down on the couch. It was only a few seconds before he began sobbing uncontrollably. Tina rushed over to him, now sobbing too and embraced him. They held each other tight as they shook and sobbed. Eventually Tina fell asleep out of pure exhaustion and Nines was once again left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the most fun writing this fic so I'm not sure what that says about me but I hope y'all liked it! Well... as much as you can like the sad stuff... I'm genuinely really proud of how this one turned out!


End file.
